Not An Addict
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Orion Pax walks in on Knock Out hurting himself. He wants Knock Out for himself but knows he will always belong to Breakdown. Knock Out is breaking apart, Orion can't remember his past and Megatron misses Starscream. OPxKOxBD MxSS
1. Orion marks Knock Out For Himself

Orion looked into the medical room. What he saw would haunt him for a long time. Knock Out was sitting on the floor, in the corner, with a lighter to his arm. When did he become this much of a mess? He wondered to himself as he felt the pain. Orion rushed over to him and took it from him. Knock Out looked up at him. He wanted to say "Optimus" but his mind corrected him in time as he softly said "Orion". "why would you do this to yourself..?" Orion asked him. Knock Out couldn't form any words, his mouth felt dry as he just stared. Why did he have a to love a bisexual mech with wondering eyes? Why couldn't he just be happy alone and single? Why did Breakdown have to find HER amusing?

Orion pulled him to his feet and Breakdown walked in. only seeing the burnt mark and Orion touching his boyfriend, he went after Orion. Orion panicked and moved aside, dropping Knock Out's wrist. "Breakdown..stop.." Knock Out said softly. Breakdown was taken aback by the tone and looked at Knock Out. "Red..what's wrong..?" he asked Knock Out. He just shook his head and slipped into Breakdown's arms. The Decepticon sighed abit and held him. "look..red…I don't love her..babe..i didn't mean to hurt you…so..please don't.." he said as he rubbed Knock Out's back. Knock Out tried to smile for him, knowing that's what he should do but he couldn't. ever since she came around, things got all tripped up and confusing. He was glad Soundwave put her down, he just wished he had offlined her.

Orion wanted to make Knock Out smile or atlease laugh again. He wasn't sure where the feelings came from but he kept seeing it in his slept, him being whistled at by Knock Out. He just wished he could place it. He settled for Megatron's arms, just to appease his quick-to-rage friend but he felt nothing for him. He also wondered why he kept calling him "Starscream" in his sleep. Just who was Starscream? He just shook his head, trying to clear it. Knock Out gave him a weak smile, he knew demons all too well. Orion was glad for that and let Breakdown be the mate Knock Out needed. He wouldn't let his thoughts hurt Knock Out further.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay I'm not dead ^_^**


	2. Soundwave 1 Orion 0

Orion watched Knock Out and Breakdown laughing over a glass of energon. Knock Out looked alive to the untrained eye. His paint was shiny and he was flirty with Breakdown. Breakdown wasn't fooled but he knew not to make a scene publicly. He was just happy to hold the car mech. Orion was envious of him, to touch the car mech and even kiss him.

Megatron eyed Orion. He knew he wanted the doctor for himself but lacked the coldness to make a move. Orion knew the look and knew he had to make a move. He was a Decepticon, he didn't have to play nicely with anyone. He walked over and boldly took Knock Out's wrist. The car mech looked from Breakdown to Orion. "do you mind, Orion?" Breakdown said, warning clear in his tone. "he's too pretty to be sitting here in the darkness…" orion said with a purr. Knock Out's eyes widened and he stared. Breakdown growled and pulled Knock Out closer to him. Knock Out blushed at the closeness, Breakdown rarely did this in public but man did he want more of this. Breakdown saw it in his mate's eyes and smirked as he put an arm around him.

Knock Out forgot Orion was there as he nuzzled Breakdown needy. Breakdown got the message and took Knock Out back to their shared room. Orion cursed and sulked on the chair. Why did Knock Out have to be so hung on the jeep mech? He though moodly. Megatron walked over to him. "Knock Out has 'belong' to Breakdown since before the war, Orion, he won't jump mech any time soon" he stated with an air of boredom, tracing the rim of Orion's glass with his finger. Why did Megatron have to look at him like that? Why couldn't he just go bang this "Starscream" mech? Not realizing what his words would trigger, he turned and angrily spat "what about you and Starscream? Why don't you go fuck him?". Megatron stared, blinked a few times then got up, turning his back to Orion. He spoke so softly, that Orion barely heard him, "I hurt him…I chased him off..and now..he is gone..somewhere..where I can't follow him…"

Orion winced. When did he become this jerk? He just shook his head as he walked the halls alone. He noticed Soundwave was alone as well, typing away on his computer. He stopped and watched the silent mech. He wondered if he could talk or if he was really mute. Soundwave looked at him and discarded him as he went back to work. Orion was feeling the anger again. Why did everyone on ship dismiss him?

Soundwave didn't know what the former Autobot was expecting. He didn't buy the "who am i?" act one bit but he would obey Megatron gladly. He just wished the former prime would stop staring at him. He didn't like attention. He was happy being a ghost. He could speak if he wanted to, but it was a waste of time he felt. He felt uncomfortable under Orion's glare. He normally would have laserbeck take care of it, but Orion was Megatron's pet, so he was off limits. Orion deiced to make the spy take notice. He walked over and kicked the cord, shutting the computer off. Soundwave cursed and glared at Orion best he could behind his mask. "you will take notice, mute" he said cruelly as he walked towards the spy mech. Soundwave worried about disobeying orders but this had gone on long enough.

Orion blinked. He didn't remember being in the medical bay or hurting this bad but dam he was hurting. "and that's why nobody fucks with Soundwave" Knock Out said playfully. "….ow.." Orion stated. Knock Out laughed abit and dusted him off. "yes..ow is right" he said. Orion stared at Knock Out's back side as the doctor typed in a code to get a new part. Knock Out was Primus as far as Orion felt. Knock Out looked at him. "now, dear, a photo will last longer and my boyfriend won't offline you" he said with abit of a purr. Orion flushed and laid back down.

Yes…he would have to take a photo…and he would have many uses for it…


End file.
